


Growing Fond

by makkurataichou



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Collab, M/M, Prince Sorey, or should I say col-GAB, patissier Mikleo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkurataichou/pseuds/makkurataichou
Summary: Sorey, a regular patron of the Sparrowfeathers Bakery, is completely taken by their new pastry chef.





	Growing Fond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastelgabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelgabby/gifts).



> This was written as part of a collab with the lovely [gab](https://twitter.com/pasteIgabby)!! Her idea of patissier Epileo really appealed to me and I had to write something for it *^* Please enjoy!!

He glides across the bakery floor, colourful cloth swaying with every movement. It’s almost as though he's dancing, pale fingers coming up to pull silver hair back into a high ponytail as violet eyes survey the space behind the counter, searching for his next set of ingredients. When Rose turns to him, barking out a list of orders, he acknowledges her with a smile and a small nod before turning his gaze back to the pastry he is currently working on.

Sorey can’t keep his eyes off him. It’s embarrassing, not to mention creepy, but he really can’t help himself—the new pastry chef is completely mesmerizing in everything he does, and the brunet finds himself wondering how Rose convinced such a gorgeous man to join her establishment.

Almost like she can hear his thoughts, Rose turns to him and gives him a quick wink. Sorey jumps in his seat and places his head in his hands, too shy to keep looking in their direction any longer.

“Excuse me.”

A soft, masculine voice makes Sorey look up, and his eyes nearly bulge out of his sockets. The pastry chef is standing before his table, holding a small plate in his hand and wearing an amused expression on his face.

“You ordered the chocolate fondant with ice cream?” he asks calmly, placing the dessert on the table.

It takes a moment for Sorey to find his voice. He nods vigorously, swallowing the lump in his throat. “T-thank you,” he manages to say. “My compliments to the chef. Uh, I mean you, that is,” he adds quickly. “My compliments to you.”

He means that in more ways than one, and he really hopes the other man won’t notice. To his delight, the chef lets out a soft laugh, hiding his mouth behind his hand.

“Your compliments are appreciated,” he replies, eyes twinkling with mirth. “It’s funny...Rose asked me to bring this to you directly. Does she know you well?”

Sorey’s eyes grow wide.  _ ‘He doesn’t recognize me.’ _

He clears his throat. “Y-yes, Rose and I are good friends,” he explains, deciding not to hide the truth. “We’ve known each other for a long time, but I’ve never seen her take on any new staff...until you.” Growing more confident, he gives the chef a curious once-over. “What made you want to join the Sparrowfeathers Bakery?”

Inexplicably, the other man suddenly grows embarrassed. “There’s...someone I have to meet,” he admits bashfully. “Rose told me he visits here often, and so I’ve been waiting for a chance to speak with him.”

Sorey’s heart flutters in protest. It hurts a little to hear that the object of his affections is so taken by another man, but he tries to push the feeling away. “I hope you get your chance soon,” he says, trying to sound encouraging.

“Thank you. I hope so, too.”

Something in the chef’s wistful expression makes Sorey feel bold, and he leans forward. “Until then, though,” he offers, “would you be satisfied with my company?”

At that, the chef’s lips tilt into a small smirk. “Are you inviting me to sit with you?”

_ ‘Yes.’ _ “No!” Sorey claps his hands over his mouth. “I-I mean, yes, unless you don’t want to, of course...”

“I would love to,” the silver-haired man cuts in with a quick shake of his head, glancing around the bakery. “Unfortunately, we’re at full capacity today, and Rose needs as many hands as she can get.”

Sorey tries not to look disappointed again. “That’s a shame.”

He turns back to Sorey. “Then, how about tonight?” he asks casually. “The crowd usually thins out around sunset.”

A grin slowly stretches across Sorey’s face. “Yes!” he exclaims. “Of course! Tonight sounds perfect!”

The other man lets out a laugh. “Great. If you don’t see me around, ask Rose for Mikleo. That’s my name.”

“Mikleo.” Sorey repeats the name in a whisper. “Alright, Mikleo, I'll be back at sunset.” His eyes fall on the plate sitting before him. “ _ After _ I’m done with this fondant, of course.”

“I hope you enjoy it.”

“I know I will!”

Mikleo gives him another soft smile before walking away, long hair swaying behind him as he steps behind the counter yet again. Sorey feels his heart speed up, and he shoves a spoonful of fondant in his mouth to hide his excitement.

_ ‘I can’t believe I have a date with the most gorgeous person in Glenwood.’ _

* * *

_ That evening... _

“It’s been a week Rose, and he  _ still  _ hasn’t showed up.” Mikleo gives the redhead a skeptical look. “Are you really telling the truth?”

“Cross my heart.” Rose grins wide, catlike, placing her hands behind her head. “Though y’know, a prince wouldn’t usually show up to a  _ classy  _ place like this in uniform,” she adds sarcastically, indicating the worn down walls as if to prove her point. “He might even be wearing a disguise.”

Mikleo sucks in a quick breath. “Y-you have to tell me if you see him, then!” he exclaims, cheeks turning red. “This is my only chance to thank him...for the time he helped my mother. I doubt he even remembers, but still…”

Rose places a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll finds him for sure,” she assures him, her eyes sparkling with amusement. “And honestly, who knows? You might’ve met him already.”

“Like I said,  _ please _ tell me before that happens so I don’t make a fool of myself in front of him!”

She laughs, crossing her arms across her chest and glancing out across the bakery floor. She can already see Sorey standing at the doorway, shuffling his feet impatiently and wearing clothes much more suited to a prince than his outfit from earlier that day.

“Trust me,” she tells Mikleo. “You might get your chance sooner than you think.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alt title: "I'm fond-ant of you"


End file.
